dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Speedster Season Five
Season Five of The Scarlet Speedster is about Wally dealing with being a new father to his newborn baby, Iris but a new enemy arrives wanting to show Wally the "king of all speedsters." It airs on FOX. Created by Vince Gillian, David S. Goyer, and Geoff Johns. 2016-2017 Cast Edit Main Cast * Evan Peters as Wally West / The Flash * Madeleine Mantock as Linda Park- West * Léa Seydoux as Dr. Caitlin Snow * Luke Pasqualino as Cisco Ramon / Vibe * Sharon Leal as D.A Cecile Horton * Corbin Belue as Wallace West / Kid Flash / The Flash * Kevin Bacon as Earth-22 General Harrison Wells * Unknown as Wyatt Infantino / August Heart / Godspeed * Morris Chestnut as Lieutenant Jeffery Park Recurring * Martin Cummins as Daryl Frye * Ryan Gosling as Time Remnant Barry Allen / The Flash * Unknown as Edward Clarris / The Rival and Black Flash * Chandler Riggs as Bart West / Impulse * Kyle Gallner as Mason Trollbridge * Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Unknown as the voice of Gorilla Grodd * Unknown as Citizen Abra / Abra Kadabra * Meaghan Rath as Angela Margolin * Rainn Wilson as Neil Richards * Unknown as James Jesse / The Trickster * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Unknown as Selina Kyle / White Cat * Unknown as Frankie Kane / Magenta * Jessie Williams as Jai West * Unknown as Axel Walker / The Trickster ll * Omari Hardwick as Cisco Blaine / Guardian * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter * James Roday as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Michael C. Hall as Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash * Frieda Pinto as Adriana Tomaz * Dave Franco as Eddie Thawne / Booster Gold * Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel * Blake Lively as Catherine Klass / Catwoman Episodes # "Frontier"- Six months after Iris Allen-West died, and Wally gave up being The Flash due to wanting to become a father to the child that his wife Linda Park is pregnant with and due to the promise he has made to his daughter from the future before she died. Caitlin has given up her powers to live a normal life while Cisco is engaged to Gypsy. Jeffrey is presented with an offer from the mayor to become a captain to replace Singh and decides to have time to think about it. In the meantime, Jeffrey has been working with his son Wallace and a time remnant of Barry Allen to fight crime. Mad Mod (real name Neil Richards) was a Carnaby Street fashion designer with no actual superpowers of his own. His assumed name is derived from the popular Mod style in England at the time. He used his label as a front to smuggle goods inside his clothing. Richards remakes the entire city in the image of Old England by using hypno-screens to control the population and giant illusions to change the look of the entire city to that of Merry Old London, claiming that "the United States belongs to England again". Wallace tries to get Wally to return, however, Wally refuses because of the promise he made and is happy with his life and urges Wallace to handle it stating that he believes in him. Wallace, Barry, Jeffrey, and the KCPD engage with various large robots modeled after the Coldstream Guards and Mad Mod anticipating their plans. Later, they succeed in getting the cane from him. Wallace breaks the cane ending Richards' reign over the city. Jeffrey keeps his offer a secret from Singh and his family. # "Casus Beli"- A version of Abra Kadabra from five years after Gypsy captured him, arrives back to Earth-One where he begins to target corrupt business officials who have a stolen a weapon that is very important for the future. When Gypsy learns that Kadabra is in Keystone City, she is forced to leave her important dinner date with Cisco in order to defeat him. Kadabra offers the team information to deal with a speedster known as Godspeed who will be a threat in exchange for his freedom. Against Gypsy's wishes, Jeffrey releases Kadabra, who escapes to Thawne's time vault after Gypsy fails to stop him and retrieves a power source. Caitlin decides to become a hero known as "Crystal Frost" using technology that restores her powers. Kadabra blows up a building full of innocent people, just as Crystal Frost arrives to save everyone. The team manages to subdue Kadabra where he is banished to live on a prison Earth. Jeffrey admits to the team about the captain's job and he is stressed about becoming a grandfather. During this time, Wyatt starts to have visions of Keystone City in ruins because of an armored speedster known as Godspeed. Later, Caitlin realizes that she is fully able to control her powers and designs a suit made by Cisco. # "Godspeed"-Wyatt is revealed to be a hero known as Godspeed, with experimental technology but he goes out of control. Godspeed drags Wallace across the city, while battering him to demonstrate his superiority. Wally meets his and Linda's neighbor Mason Trollbridge, who lives down the hallway from them and is revealed to be a fan of the Flash. Wally then cuts their meeting short when he goes with Cisco to rescue Wallace and Godspeed flees. Dr. Wells tells Team Flash about a power source can be used to develop the "Speed Force Bazooka" in the form for salvaged technology held at a D.E.O facility. Wally and Cisco ask Blaine for it, however, Blaine refuses due to feeling that no one should have access to that kind of power. Deciding to help only once, Wally visits Snart when he was travelling with the Legends and recruits him to help him break into the D.E.O. and steal the device. In the process, the D.E.O. agents eventually capture Wally with Blaine being upset at this. Lucy, Blaine's wife, sees generosity in Wally's actions since Wally could have abandoned Snart when he was captured by chose to stay behind to try to save him. Trusting Wally and against Blaine's wishes, Lucy allows Wally to take the device. Wally tells Snart his fear of breaking the promise he made to his daughter from the future before she died and Snart tells Wally that not keeping promises is the best kind of promise that one could make. Nevertheless, Wally refuses and gives the power source to the team. When Wallace goes the karoke night with the team, he meets a girl named Angela Margolin and takes a liking to her which is why he buys her a drink. # "Reign Of Terror"- Rather than go out in the field as The Flash, Wally decides to train Team Flash in order to go after Godspeed who has upped his ante by going after innocent people. Meanwhile, Jeffery begins to think that the Godspeed is a former member of the KCPD because he seems to spare cops and mostly refrains from attacking them. Wallace and the team attempt to use the Speed Bazooka on Godspeed, but it fails and he ends up injuring Cisco. Godspeed continues his killing spree across the city, forcing Wally to enlist the help of Time Remnant Barry Allen to catch him. With the two speedsters racing to stop him, the fail to save Trina McGee from getting killed as Godspeed steals tachyon that keep his suit functioning. Barry Allen manages to keep him still enough, to use Bazooka on Godspeed which works and knocks him out. Team Flash capture him and lock him up in the Pipeline. Meanwhile, Gypsy vistits Cisco is the hospital. In the end, Godspeed takes off his helmet revealing himself to be Wyatt Infantino. # "Counterinsurgency"-Wyatt explains his origins to the team. Wyatt had a brother who was murdered by a career criminal and his killer was set free due to evidence being destroyed when Wally and his lab were struck by the particle accelerator made by Eobard Thawne. Wyatt was also affected as well. When Wyatt confronts the Black Hole, a group who had stolen a van containing equipment from , he recognizes their symbol as the same one spray-painted near his brother's crime scene. Wyatt becomes surprised when the bullets shot at him are in slow motion and immediately kills the shooters responsible. When Wally emerged as the Flash, Wyatt became inspired to be like him and created his own armor. Wally is able to capture Wyatt. Unfortunately, it turns out to be a ruse to break out the other inmates from the pipeline that were formerly part of the Rouges. As it turns out, Wyatt has made a deal with Lisa Snart to lead the Rouges since Lisa wishes to honor her fallen brother the late Leonard Snart. Cisco shows sympathy for Wyatt since he lost his brother as well and frees Wyatt against the wishes of everyone else on the team due believing that he could be changed. Unfortunately, Wyatt escapes with Linda by speeding off with her and Wally vows to find him while Cisco keeps his involvement in his escape a secret. # "The Flash Is Back"-Enraged that Linda has been kidnapped, Wally resumes the mantle of the Flash again and begins to interrogate many members of the Rouges in hopes of finding out where Godspeed has Linda. A breach occurs and a boy jumps out revealing himself to be a speedster. Eventually, Wally tracks down an alternate version of Harrison Wells who states that Godspeed as Linda chained in his apartment. Wallace has been trying to go out on a date with Angela, unfortunately, he has been operating as Kid-Flash and his secret has been having a negative impact on their relationship. Wallace is forced to leave on his date with Angela to help Wally rescue Linda from Godspeed. God Speed manages to escape vowing to get even with Wally and Wallace. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Wally tells the team that this was the only time he wanted to be the Flash just so he can rescue Linda. The boy arrives explaining to Wally that he is the grandchild of him and Linda from the future and he needs his help. . # "You are my Grandfather"-Linda's due date draws near and Cisco as well as Caitlin run diagnostic tests on Bart to confirm if he is telling the truth. The conclusion from the tests are that Bart is actually Wally's grandson and concludes he is not from the 21st Century, indicating he could possibly be on the 30th Century. Based on his test, Cisco presents Bart with a new uniform, one that can keep his molecules aligned. Cisco then contemplates on a codename for Bart while Bart explains the situation that he needs to deal with time criminals known as Inertia and Chronos. Bart explains that Inertia is a clone of him named Thaddeus Thawne and that he has fought his genetic template for a long period of time. The man who created Thaddeus, Eobard, then hires the bounty hunter Chronos to bring both Bart and Thaddeus in to study them both. Bart was experimented on by Edward until he was rescued by his parents. Chronos is able to be defeated and Wally decides to paralyze Inertia and put him in the Pipeline. Cisco continues to keep his involvement with Wyatt escaping a secret and in the end, Bart decides to stay in the current timeline to experience the present. # "Centennial"-Eobard becomes enraged that Chronos has failed him and decides to recruit Edward Clariss as they engage in a killing spree where the victims in the present timeline Team Flash operate in are the victims. Bart urges Wally to use the Speed Treadmill to prevent their deaths. Arriving in Central City in the 30th century, Wally quickly finds out that he is in the year 3161. Running around the futuristic version of his city, Wally finds a golden statue of himself as the Flash in front of the Central City Museum. Suddenly a young boy runs out of the museum and sees Wally, running up to him the young boy greets Wally, proclaiming himself to be his biggest fan and begins nerd gushing. Wally chuckles and asks the boy’s name. The boy says his name is Eobard Thawne, leaving Wally stunned and horrified at meeting the child who will grow up to become his most hated enemy: The Reverse Flash. Back in the present, Bart tries to help the team figure out what to do about Clariss. Back in the future, Wally (who will remain in his Flash Suit whenever in front of the child version of Eobard) is continually questioned by Eobard telling him to let him show him the Flash exhibition which shows his entire life and accomplishments as the Flash. Realizing its best not to know about events in his life that haven’t happen yet, Wally reluctantly says goodbye to Eobard saying that he has to get back home. As Wally tries to time travel back to 2016, he mysteriously finds out that he can’t. Realizing for now Wally is stuck in 3161, he reluctantly decides to accept Eobard’s offer to use his home as a shelter for the time being. Arriving at Thawne’s home, Barry discovers that Thawne is extremely wealthy living alone in his mansion with nothing but robotic servants to meet his needs. Wally asks Eobard where is his parents are and Eobard replies that he doesn’t have parents but tells him about his family’s great history and mentions Eddie Thawne being a superhero known as Booster Gold. Exploring his future nemesis’ mansion, Wally discovers that even at early age Eobard was already a genius as he begins working on creating his own Artificial Intelligence Assistant but is still struggling due to the complexity. Wally later notices Eobard being taught by one of his private tutors, Eobard demonstrates unusual anger and even sociopathic traits towards his tutor when questioning his work. Wally later talks to Eobard, questioning his behavior causing Eobard to get upset as he doesn’t want to upset his idol. Later, while Eobard is sleeping, Wally later reviewing through Eobard’s A.I.’s program begins reflecting on all of his past interactions with Eobard and pain he has personally caused him, his family, and friends. While Eobard is sleeping, Wally enters his room and starts vibrating his hand which he uses to kill the younger Thawne in his sleep. Wally goes to Gideon and gives only two commands: first, that he will accept any command by him and the Second that he will never tell Eobard about the First command, to which Gideon agrees. Reuniting with everyone after Clariss is beaten, Wally briefly talks to Linda about what happened to him. He then mentions that while he still hates Thawne, he is disgusted at himself for killing him in his sleep. In flashbacks, an older Thawne meets the Harrison Wells version of him. # "When It Came To It"-During Christmas, Linda gives birth to the baby girl and decides to name the child Iris and while Cisco is with Gypsy, he confesses to her the truth about Wyatt. Wyatt then arrives as God Speed and kills Gypsy by breaking her neck. This prompts Wally to go after God Speed. Wally confronts Wyatt when he kills his brother's murderer. Wyatt reveals he can create a double of himself and be at two places at once, though it takes a physical toll on him. Wally uses this to his advantage and escapes. Wyatt proceeds to interrogate the other Black Hole members about his brother's death, but kills them all when he receives no information. Wally chases after Godspeed who reveals that he will head to Iron Heights and do the one thing Wally could not, kill his enemies, including Eobard Thawne which makes Wally feel disgusted at what he did weeks beforehand. Bart intervenes to help Wally in taking down God Speed, who is later incarcerated in Iron Heights. The time remnant of Barry Allen decides to return to 1994 and Cisco decides to quit out of grief for Gypsy's death not before confessing the truth to them. # "Wrath Of Grodd"- Wally and Linda adjust to being new parents to baby Iris, and Jeffery becomes nervous at the fact that he has a one year old daughter as well as a new grandchild. Meanwhile, General Wells has been investigating a series of cases where a group of gorillas like Grodd has revolted against people, and realizes that he will need Team Flash's help. The Flash and Kid-Flash go out and manage to fight some of the gorillas, unfortunately, Wallace gets injured. Grodd goes after General Wells, who is hiding in Star Labs, and attacks the facility. Cisco creates Wally a new armored suit that he uses to fight Grodd. Wally almost wins until he hesitates in killing Grodd. General Wells kills Grodd with help from Caitlin in her alias as Crystal Frost. Wally resigns being the Flash and returns the mantle to Wallace. Linda struggles with being a new mother while dealing with everything that has happened. # "No Hope"-Wyatt escapes from prison and starts killing criminals which make Wallace go after him as the new Flash with Bart under the alias as Impulse. Wallace and Bart have difficulty working together since Bart would do things by impulse which made Cisco give him that alias. Finally having enough interference from Team Flash, Godspeed begins targeting Team Flash's loved ones and almost kills Linda. Wally, enraged at this, dons a black ski mask and speeds out to assist Bart and Wallace in fighting him. Ultimately, Wyatt manages to escape when Wally and Wallace are distracted by Bart when he starts to vanish. Wyatt leaves not before mocking Team Flash about it. Dr. Wells tells the team that the answer in the Flashpoint timeline that Wally created beforehand. # "Back To Flashpoint"-Dr. Wells explains to them that answer to finding out what happened to Bart is on Earth-12, which is the exact version of the Flashpoint timeline that Wally created. Wally opts to stay behind with Linda to take care of their child due to not wanting to cause any more problems for others. Wallace, Caitlin, and Wells head to Earth-12 to investigate where they discover that the Flashpoint versions of Wally and Linda are not together with Linda being in a relationship with Eddie Thawne. It is discovered that another version of Clariss, who comes from another universe before he was killed, has changed the timeline to make Wally and Linda not be together knowing that it would erase Bart from existence. Wells hypothesizes that Wally was expected in the future to create Flashpoint which resulted in Bart being born. Eventually, Wallace goes back in time to stop Clariss from changing the timeline in the Flashpoint earth, thus, making Bart come back into existence. The team returns to Earth-1 and Wally learns what has happened. While Wally is relieved that he is not the reason of what happened to Bart, he still feels guilty for killing the young Eobard. # "Return Of The War World"- As all the teams pile together to stop Mongul's plan, Wally begins to feel guilty at the fact that he killed a younger Eobard Thawne, and considers himself to not be a hero because of what he did. Meanwhile, Catherine gets introduced to a time remnant version of Victor Sage, who remembers seeing her back in the year 2026. The two catch up while she tries to have Victor remember their past together. Mongul and his squads of aliens raid the Pentagon rerouting blueprints in order to bring the weapon into Washington D.C. The Flash, Superman and J'onn speed to the area while the Waverider takes the ground heroes to fight the foot-soldiers. Superman speeds into the White House and saves the President from getting killed by Mongul's soldiers who The Flash manages to defeat some of the soldiers using his speed. Batman and the team get citizens to safety, while Flash continues to take out the left over soldiers. Forming together, all of the teams succeed defeat Mongul, with Batman using a new batterang that is strong enough to stun an alien. They put him in an all-new D.E.O space station where he will not be able to escape. However, they realize this was his plan just as his minions arrive and save him. # "Racers"-Bart gets attacked by a speedster, who travels back in time to attack him. Bart reveals to Wally and the team that the speedster is Jai West, who is his uncle and Wally's second son. Jai is revealed to want to put Bart on trial by order of the Speed Council for messing with the timeline, which is frowned upon by the group. Meanwhile, General Wells explains his origins to Caitlin. ''On Earth 22, General Wells fell in love with a woman who helped him take back the city from the threat of metahumans. Unfortunately, she was killed and Wells was forced to abandon his earth to escape. ''Wally defeats Jai and locks him up at the pipeline. When Jai tells Wally that he has not been a good father to him, Wally apologizes, explaining that he is doing all he can to change. Jai eventually allows his brother to remain in the timeline and put in a word for him with the speed council. Jai then visits Iris Allen West's memorial along with Wally. In the end, Godspeed discovers that he can become faster after coming into contact with his future-self, and makes plans to achieve his ultimate goal in life. # "The Rising God of Speed"- Godspeed ups his ante on the murders and moves on from killing criminals opting instead to kill civilians and corrupt officials. The Flash and Impulse work with Jeffrey’s Meta-Human task force to take him down, but Godspeed effortlessly kills the cops and injures Jeffrey. Meanwhile, Eddie Thawne returns to KCPD where he decides to remain on desk duty and Fiona visits him who is glad that he came back from The Legends. Eddie congratulated her and Wally’s daughter for being born, and he reveals that he has a date soon and that he is no longer afraid of starting a family. Cisco returns to Star Labs and reveals that he has been creating a weapon that could potentially defeat Godspeed, to which Wally allows to happen. Caitlin and General Wells stage a trap which works when Godspeed runs in. Wally and Bart rush in as they use the weapon. However, they find out that the weapon jump-started his speedster abilities. Wally becomes determined to kill Wyatt, however he is reminded that he needs to be a hero instead of like his enemy. Godspeed speeds off, declaring that he is better than The Flash in every way. In the end, Wallace brings in food for Angela, only to discover that Godspeed took her and left a message on the wall, saying that she will die if he won't do him a favor. With Wallace getting angry, he vows to find her and speeds off zooming across the city. # "Move Ahead"- Ever since Godspeed kidnapped Angela, Wallace has been obsessed with finding Wyatt's whereabouts. He also has been interrogating criminals in a brutal manner as Kid-Flash which starts to worry Wally and the team. The Flash and Kid Flash stop a weapons sell to and they discover that one of the lead criminals may know where she is. When the guard tries explaining himself, Kid Flash super speeds and punches him at the same time apparently getting annoyed with how long it's taking. Cisco vibes her and realizes that she is in the middle of Keystone City hidden underground in a base. Jeffery tries to tell Wallace to utilize the team, however he states that killing Godspeed alone is necessary. Kid Flash goes alone and takes down several thugs as he breaks into the base. Kid Flash fights Godspeed who demonstrates how faster he is. Wally, Cisco, Caitlin and Bart arrive and engage Godspeed with The Flash knocking out Wyatt and speeding back to Keystone but not before they save Angelina and Wallace reveals his secret identity to her. Later, Wallace quits Team Flash for deciding to capture a killer instead of gaining justice and he threatens Wally to stay out of his way since he will still fight crime in the city. He also exposes Wally by revealing that he killed a younger Thawne, which makes Bart, General Wells, and Caitlin leave the team. Wally begins to feel like he failed being The Flash and Cisco still persuades him to fight crime for his family. # "August Heart"- With Team Flash divided, Wallace, Bart, Caitlin, and General Wells make plans to try to figure out what to do with Godspeed as well as Wally, Jeffrey, Linda, and Cisco. Wally's team only wants Wyatt to be turned in alive while the others wish for him to face justice since nothing could work. Searching through Wyatt's legal records, Jeffrey discovers that he is actually August Heart and that he was adopted. A chemist named Mark Desmond tests experimental steroids on himself in order to increase his physical strength in an attempt to have Wayne Enterprises achieve the military contract from the United States Army. The experiment works resulting in Mark become stronger and taller, but as a side-effect of the process he also became almost mindlessly aggressive. The mentally debilitated Desmond was cared for by his brother Roland, a local criminal, who kept their mother from discovering what Mark had done to himself. Roland begins to manipulate Mark into performing several crimes on his behalf. Wally and Cisco set out to stop while refusing the other team to help. Jeffrey and Linda meet with Wyatt, who shows remorse for the suffering that he has caused. Mark is defeated when the drug begins to run out in his body and becomes unaware of Roland's involvement. Wyatt tells Jeffrey and Linda that he has lost faith in himself and believes that he could never be free from Godspeed until Cisco devises a way that could separate the two. # "What Did You Do?"- Team Kid Flash continue fighting crime, and Wallace still holds onto his grudge with Team Flash. Using Adam's device, Cisco successfully separates Wyatt and Godspeed's personality's. However, Godspeed as August manages to escape imprisonment and continues his crime spree. Wyatt becomes determined to stop his evil half even trying to ask General Wells for help who states without his connected speed with Godspeed they won't stand a chance. The Flash and Vibe meet with Wallace, Bart, Caitlin and General Wells who come up with a plan to defeat Godspeed. The former teams lure Godspeed and the three speedsters create a portal into the Speedforce and lures Godspeed into it as the three clash with him in the Speedforce. During the battle, Godspeed defeats Kid Flash and throws Wally and Bart out of the portal before it closes trapping Wallace into the Speed Force realm. Jeffery begins to feel like all of this would have been avoided if Team Flash forgave each other since all of the members were at fault. Eddie urges Wally to not give up hope that he could get Wallace's help. Bart then contacts Time Remnant Barry Allen and Jai West who agrees to help Team Flash wage war against Godspeed. # "The Last Of the Speedsters"-Barry and Jai arrive to assist Wally and his team in saving Wallace from the Speed Force. Upon entering the speed force with Caitlin and Cisco, they fight against Godspeed and several other threats from within. Barry decides to sacrifice himself by remaining in the Speed Force so that Godspeed would not escape again. When Wally and the team are leaving, Wally is distraught about having to lose his uncle again first to Eobard Thawne and now to Godspeed. Later, Bart decides to work alongside Jai as a member of the Speed Enforcers. While Team Flash is gone, Linda visits Eddie and convinces him to don his Booster Gold suit one last time to get a criminal off the streets since Jeffrey and the KCPD are unable to handle the situation. In flashbacks, Jai, in his youth, had a loving relationship with his father Wally and mother Linda. Unfortunately, Jai becomes distant from his father. # "Afterlife"- After Time Remnant Barry's death, Wally becomes discouraged from fighting crime since he alienated his teammates in the process, and went against what his future daughter told him not to do before her death. White Lightning blazed into the town of Keystone City with a motorcycle, an attitude and a smile. Immediately, she set upon what would become a whirlwind crime spree. She established her own Internet website, which served as a recruiting station for those lucky enough to become members in her gang. She likewise held public rallies throughout the town, but they were always held at a secret location, and never at the same place twice. White Lightning recruited male underlings from the various high schools in the area, and there was never a shortage of agreeable young men who longed to ride in her shadow. White Lightning's first mission in Keystone involved robbing a local public access television studio. She stormed onto the set in the middle of a Scooter the Funosaur telethon and held the plush-filled children's host at gunpoint. The local super-hero known as The Flash used his super-speed and ran down to the studio where he faced White Lightning and her goons. He managed to easily apprehend the untrained followers, but White Lightning succeeded in eluding his grasp.Only a short time had passed before White Lightning met Flash’s alter ego, Wally West. White Lightning held a public rally at the Keystone Fairgrounds and beckoned several eager teens from Keystone Junior High School into joining her gang. Suggested by Jeffery, Flash as himself attempted to infiltrate White Lightning’s gang as a new recruit. Lightning liked the CSI's energy and enthusiasm, but had reservation about his usefulness to her operation. White Lightning's next criminal venture involved raiding the nearby Minhota Reservation Casino. She made a showy entrance by crashing her motorcycle through the window and landing in the center of the gambling hall. Wally West was present and quickly changed into The Flash. One of the security guards withdrew his weapon and fired a shot towards the back of White Lightning's head. The Flash ran up to her and pushed Lightning out of harm's way. With that, the entire hall erupted into chaos. Flash had to race around the room protecting innocent gamblers from Lightning’s goon-squad allowing the sultry villainess time to make her getaway. In the end, Wyatt has a nightmare that Godspeed is going to escape his hellish prison as we see Godspeed beating up Barry. He continues to allow the Speed Force energy charge him up as he begins running to create a breach. This worries Wyatt as he is scared at what he just saw. # "Hall Of Heroes"- In the Speed Force, Godspeed has been getting faster and faster as he continues to absorb as muck energy. Wally is told by General Wells that they have less than 48 hours until Godspeed breaks out of his cage forcing Wally to train the hardest than he has ever done before. Meanwhile, Cisco begins to contemplate his future since he wanted to be married to Gypsy, and has been working with Team Flash non stop since her death with Caitlin giving him advice to focus on himself once Godspeed is defeated. The Speed Force portal bursts a hole where Godspeed zooms out of it. He then runs so fast that he is transported to different realities, killing a bunch of speedsters to form their energy. The Flash and Kid Flash, Crystal Frost (Caitlin) and Vibe (Cisco) go after him, with him effortlessly defeating the team. Wyatt pleads for his evil half to stop, but Godspeed taunts him saying that he represents the darkness that Wyatt always feared. He then knocks out Wyatt, and speeds off with him. Later, Godspeed takes Wyatt to a laboratory where he reveals his plan to merge every speedster from the multiverse inside himself in order to truly become a God. # "Free-Range"-Godspeed begins to hunt down a series of speedsters from the multiverse such as an alternate version of Eddie Thawne. To bring down Wally, Godspeed attacks Jeffrey and Linda. Jeffrey dies when he tries to protect Linda and his grandchild. Linda is then seriously injured. The baby then starts to cry upon seeing what has happened and Godspeed decides to spare the child. A funeral is held for Jeffrey. Wally and the team become vengeful with Wally believing that he must kill Godspeed. Bart and Jai bring Bruce and Selina for help. Wallace, Caitlin, and Cisco rescue Wyatt, who hacks into Godspeed's suit allowing him to be beaten. Wally locks him up and tries to figure out what they should do now. However, they discover that the Godspeed they defeated was just a time remnant and the real Godspeed has absorbed every speedster sitting on a throne as a bunch of Time Wraiths destroy the city. # "Maximum Speed"-Bruce, Selina, and Wally, and the team regroup, with Jai suggesting that his Speed Enforcers could help while Cisco invites Gypsy's father to STAR Labs in an attempt to gain his services. When meeting with Gypsy's grieving father, Godspeed arrives to kill Cisco. Godspeed murders General Wells, Bruce, Selina, and everyone else and beats Wally up, claiming he is the superior one. Wally decides to use the speed treadmill to travel back before the fight. During the process, Wally absorbs some of the past speedsters from the Multiverse becoming pure energy. He then has a major race with Godspeed, as the two fight. As the planet begins to fall apart, Wally runs as fast as he can and hits Godspeed reaching light speed for the first time. Godspeed attempts kill Wally only for Wyatt to gun him down. In the aftermath, Bart decides to return to the future, Cisco leaves the team to process everything that has happened, General Wells decides to remain on board realizing that there is nothing left for him on Earth 22 anymore. Wally and Linda visit Jeffery's grave as Wally gives Wallace back The Flash mantle full time, but Wallace wants to be his own hero somewhere else. He then leaves with his girlfriend heading to Central City, as it needs a speedster. Wally continues being the Flash because Keystone City will always need him no matter what happens. Wyatt burns his Godspeed armor and base of operations deciding to go by August Heart now feeling that he has let go of his past. He decides to go with Wallace to form their own team. In the meantime, a strange man known as the Changeling is revealed to have an obsession with Wally and notes that everything went as planned. The Changeling is revealed to be in possession of information on Wally and his allies. Category:Gothamverse Category:The Flash